The invention relates to a cartridge receptacle having a diluent, in particular water, inflow, a mixing chamber in which the diluent and a beverage substrate and/or foodstuff substrate are mixed, and an outflow.
Cartridge receptacles of this kind are known from the prior art, for example from EP 2 017 221 A1 and WO 2006/005401 A2, and are used to produce for example cold beverages by means of cartridges. In addition to good hygiene, good mixing between the beverage substrate and/or foodstuff substrate and the solvent, in particular water, which are mixed in the cartridge receptacle is important.